The present invention relates to a fluid supply system, a method of supplying fluids, and a software program or product. The present invention further relates to a sample separation system, in particular a high performance liquid chromatography system, and to a sequence of fluid packets.
In liquid chromatography, a fluidic sample and an eluent (liquid mobile phase) may be pumped through conduits and a column in which separation of sample components takes place. The column may comprise a material which is capable of separating different components of the fluidic analyte. Such a packing material, so-called stationary phase or sorbent which may comprise silica gel, may be filled into a column tube which may be connected to other elements (like a solvent drive unit, containers including sample and/or buffers) by conduits. The composition of the mobile phase can be adjusted by composing the mobile phase from different fluidic components with variable contributions.
In conventional chromatography systems in which multiple fluids are combined to form a solvent composition, undesired interaction between various fluids of the solvent composition may occur which may have a negative impact on the chromatographic performance. For instance, such an undesired interaction may result in the formation of salt crystals. Such salt crystals may deteriorate operation or even destroy components of the chromatography system such as a pump, for instance may result in flow disturbance or even clog an inlet valve of the pump.